


Til The Kingdom Come

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 权力面前，没有真相。





	1. Chapter 1

威斯沃菲尔帝国首都，切菲城。

清晨的阳光直射在战鹰酒馆门口陈旧的木牌上。生了锈的铁链挂着那块烫了金又掉了色的牌子在风里摇晃。克里斯多弗•克拉默打开了店门然后走回柜台里。吧台上没来得及收拾的杯子随意散落着，残留着的金黄酒液上有最后的气泡慢吞吞地冒出来，看起来就和抓过杯子和抹布擦洗的酒馆老板一样没有睡醒。明天，明天一定要关了店休息，克拉默打着哈欠。他穿行在笨重的木桌和破得不成样子的条凳之间，第一百零一次抱怨那个立下奇怪家训的祖先。那个和他同名的人，把酒馆和手艺传下来的时候，唯一的要求是，店里所有东西都不可以丢掉也不可以更换，却连到底什么原因也没有说清楚。于是那些三百年前的木桌椅，承受了三百年里醉鬼的蹂躏，负载了失意人的眼泪和成功者的欢笑。安塔伊涅特的子孙在这里划拳，七骑士团凯旋时在这里喝过啤酒，他们封功受赏时来这里庆祝，他们战死的尸骨也从门前经过。它们经历了一代一代的修补，刷了一层又一层清漆，上面的涂鸦一个叠着一个，终究再看不出本来的模样。

但它们还在这里，并将永远在这里。直到战鹰酒馆最终被时光的洪流碾成齑粉。

再抬起头的时候克拉默看见门口站着个男人。

“这里一直都没变啊。”男人亮出他的牙齿笑起来。

似乎是个流浪者。身上的衣服还算整洁，但是破旧。他背着个巨大的背囊，里面却空空荡荡。他走近的时候克拉默看见他有一双蓝得发亮的眼睛和一口白牙。他直接坐在了吧台前。“来杯战鹰。”男人招呼道。

酒上桌之前男人兴致勃勃地环视四周，那样子简直像是个好奇得过了头的孩子。克拉默端上酒的时候他看向克拉默，闪亮的蓝眼睛饶有兴致地打量着他，然后说道：“有没有人说过你长得很像这的第一任老板？那个克里斯多弗•克拉默？”

克拉默摇摇头。他觉得这个人有哪里不太正常。

男人一副若有所思的样子，把酒杯放到唇边，他闷闷的声音从杯子后面传来。“你和他很像，但你的眼睛更漂亮些。老克拉默，他那个时候也算是数一数二的美少年……就是他的眼睛……有那么点不对称……”

“我叫克里斯多弗•克拉默。”克拉默直接打断了他。这样的清晨，他不想听一个陌生人说这些奇怪的话，那听起来像个登徒子，更何况还扯上他的祖辈。并不是说克拉默自己有多尊敬祖上，但眼前这个奇怪的陌生男人显然有点越界了。

“那你就是他的后人了。”男人说，嘴角又翘起来，“该想到的，克拉默家怎么可能把战鹰拱手让人。”

“你到底是谁？”克拉默的语气有些冲。老克里斯多弗•克拉默，一个活在三百年前的人，一个只出现在一张油画里的人，居然被这个陌生人说得像是他的什么旧交。简直可笑。

“我？我是个流浪汉，也是他的一个老朋友。战鹰的味道一直没有变过嘛。”男人说，用手背擦了擦嘴角。

克拉默从不相信什么超自然的事情，什么圣安塔伊涅特护佑国家，梅菲斯特游荡在地下与人签订契约，那些都是骗小孩子的把戏。也确实有过荒唐的故事，那些传说里三百年前有位邻国的将军战死沙场，他的爱人就是与梅菲斯特契约的那么多人中的一个，少将获得了永恒不老的生命，而他的爱人却灰飞烟灭，甚至消失在将军的记忆里。七岁的时候隔壁的小姑娘听得哭成泪人，克拉默只是告诉她这些都是假的，现在是圣安塔伊涅特六百零八年了，怎么可能会有这种事。

“你不相信吗？那也很正常。”男人亮出他完美的牙齿笑开，“只是没想到老克拉默会有这么没想象力的后人。说起来，看起来店里不怎么忙，那你想听故事吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

圣安塔伊涅特二百九十六年。

座落在切菲城北部的纽斯文堡掩映在层层绿树之间。线条纤细优美的塔尖直指苍穹，蓝色的琉璃与天空相映，通体雪白的城堡外墙让这座城堡的姿态如同在身前贝纳尔大湖上游弋的天鹅。那些雕花的窗户上镶嵌着彩色玻璃，或是人像，或是纹章，或是开得鲜艳的花朵，也或是并无意义却赏心悦目的色块。花园里是远征的骑士们带回的奇花异草，从城堡里走出来的使臣们少有人能掩饰自己对城堡里极尽华美的装饰的惊叹。所有的一切，都在向整片大陆宣示着威斯沃菲尔帝国的富有与强盛。

这个夜晚更是如此。

年轻的王子米夏埃尔•巴拉克•安塔伊涅特子爵出现时似乎引起了不小的骚动。三年的时间里，边疆的风尘把他的棱角打磨得越发分明。如今回朝，盛装的他眉宇间更是比三年前那个文弱的年轻人多了不少英武气概。他胸前的勋章与腰间的佩剑一起，在宴会厅里数千支蜡烛的照耀下熠熠闪光。他穿过人群的窃窃私语，穿过姑娘们或热切或羞涩的眼神。他向侍者要了杯酒，血红的酒液在晶莹的水晶杯里折射奇异的光辉。

他走向宴会厅的尽头。那里有一幅巨大的画作，是纽斯文堡完工那一年绘制的从贝纳尔大湖对岸所见的纽斯文堡全景。笔触细腻，用色大胆，画中的纽斯文堡在玫瑰色的晚霞里披上温柔的薄纱，那种温和又庄严的气质，就和现在站在它面前的那个年轻医官一样。

“米洛，好久不见。”巴拉克走到他身边。

医官像是被吓了一跳，抬起眼看着他。“王子殿下。”他低头致意，他的声线很温和，很配他的绿眼睛，但那种语气一如既往地将巴拉克推远。米洛斯拉夫•克洛泽把视线重新转回那幅画作。

“你很喜欢这幅画吗？”沉默片刻，巴拉克问道。

“是的，我非常喜欢。”克洛泽的眼神甚至没有转开。圣安塔伊涅特在上，一袭白袍的医官此时一定不知道，宴会厅里小姐太太们的眼神将要把他烧穿。

“说起来，即使在这样的宴会上，也不喝一杯吗，米洛？”沉默的空气流动着，巴拉克听到自己心跳的声音，“那一年弗森的葡萄收成相当好，父亲收集了各大酒庄最好的一批酒，如今已经是最后一批了。”

“不必了，殿下。”克洛泽转向他微微笑起，“家父生前有过嘱托……”

“米洛。”声音在巴拉克身后响起。那是个极年轻的人，苍白的脸上有双明亮锐利的灰蓝色眼睛。裹在毛皮斗篷里的他显得瘦小而单薄，看起来像某种啮齿类小动物。“拉姆殿下。”克洛泽向他致意。巴拉克回头看到自己的弟弟。拉姆挑眉的动作几不可察，但克洛泽相信自己绝没有看错。“哥哥。”拉姆的语气没有丝毫变化，“你回来了。”巴拉克大笑起来，揽过拉姆的肩膀。“菲利普，你最近好吗？我从帕斯特战俘那里弄到了些草药，他们说那东西对你的病有好处。一会我叫人把东西送到米洛那里。”

“有劳了，米夏。”拉姆说道，“不过我没想到你会这时回来。帕斯特近日没有什么动作吗？”

“我亲爱的菲利普，战争已经进行了整整三年。帕斯特人撕毁《黑湖条约》时自不量力，此时他们已是强弩之末，相信不久我们就能带着新的条约凯旋，当然，彻底征服他们也不是没有可能。正逢父亲庆生，战事不甚紧急，我才从西边跑回来。”巴拉克笑道，“说起来，怎么不见巴斯蒂？”

“巴斯蒂的性格你不了解吗？这样的宫宴他可是烦透了。现在八成在战鹰酒馆或者别的什么地方和人鬼混吧。”

“父亲也太纵容他了。”巴拉克微微皱眉。

话音刚落，宴会厅中央响起巨大的欢呼声。“晚上好，各位。”威斯沃菲尔帝国至高无上的皇帝，年已花甲的奥利弗一世洪钟般的声音在宴会厅响起。人群安静下来，等待着皇帝的发言。

“感谢大家来参加这场宫廷宴会。首先，让我们举杯向圣安塔伊涅特致意，圣安塔伊涅特护佑众生。”人群随他一同低语，祈祷，举杯。皇帝将杯中酒一饮而尽。

“你们中有许多人是不远万里而来。你们对帝国的忠诚、对我的忠诚，我永远不会忘怀。特别是我的长子米夏埃尔，”奥利弗一世顿了顿，巴拉克举手致意，“他在西疆征战三年，多次率军大破敌阵，上个月还重创了帕斯特人的雄鹰军团。”雄鹰军团，帕斯特最精锐的部队，人群开始发出赞许与惊叹，奥利弗一世满意地看着他们。“作为父亲，我为我的儿子感到骄傲，米夏埃尔，这一杯敬你。”

“敬王子殿下。”欢呼将巴拉克淹没，他笑着举杯，同众人一道饮尽。克洛泽看向拉姆，拉姆也笑着，看着他喜悦的兄长。

“那么，众位，今日你们都是纽斯文堡最尊贵的客人。希望威斯沃菲尔的珍馐能让各位满意，那么现在，请各位享受这个夜晚吧！”

“米洛，我得走了，财政大臣想要见我。”巴拉克匆匆离开。等到巴拉克的身影消失在人群中，一旁的拉姆淡淡开口：“米洛，不要更改我药物的成分。你知道的。”克洛泽沉默着点点头，拉姆再没看他，转身离去，克洛泽目送他的背影扎进了另一个小圈子。他看着拉姆在其中眉飞色舞的样子叹了口气，转过身继续看那幅油画。油画角落里一个小小的M.K.印记掩在深色的水波之下。


	3. Chapter 3

“你就这么跑出来，菲利普不会说你吗，托马斯？‘穆勒先生，你是我的侍卫长，我不明白你为什么能随随便便就跑出去跟人鬼混’……”坐在战鹰酒馆吧台边的男人捏起嗓子模仿着他的兄长然后大笑起来。不，说是男人或许也并不合适。即使已经二十四岁，巴斯蒂安•施魏因斯泰格•安塔伊涅特子爵依旧是一副对一切都不闻不问的男孩样子。他是帝国最出色的猎手，最好的品酒师，但这不过是供他每日玩乐消遣的小小把戏。他有轮廓分明的一张脸，薄薄的嘴唇上总是带着一抹笑意。他是最受欢迎的浪荡子，脑子里盘旋着无尽的鬼点子，再也容不下带兵打仗，也别提打理朝政。近些年老奥利弗终于不再对他抱有希望，只提醒他别搞出什么大乱子。于是施魏因斯泰格更加肆无忌惮。就像此时此刻他没有出席那“傻冒透顶的”宫宴，而是拽着他哥哥的侍卫长托马斯•穆勒坐在战鹰酒馆，在面前堆满了玻璃杯后还打算再叫一杯黑啤。

“我有什么办法呢？‘菲利，是巴斯蒂非要拽我出来的’。”高高瘦瘦的年轻人苦笑出一脸褶子，仰头喝干了杯中酒，“克里斯！这！这里！再来两杯！对！”

“哇，你又叫他菲利了。他不会高兴的。你应该叫他‘拉姆殿下’，而不是一口一个‘菲利’。要知道，米夏和我也不过是叫他菲利普而已。”施魏因斯泰格把手搭在穆勒肩上，脸上带着狡黠的笑意。

“知道了知道了，施魏因斯泰格殿下，拉姆殿下，巴拉克殿下，这样总对了吧。也不知道你们哪里来的这些没有用的规矩，不嫌烦吗？”穆勒已经有些醉了，他扒拉着施魏因斯泰格的手。

战鹰酒馆的老板兼服务生，年轻的克里斯多弗•克拉默把手中的两大扎啤酒砸在两人面前时看到的就是这样一幅场景。侍卫长嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，一旁的王子好笑似的看着他。宫里出来的人就是不一样呢。克拉默想起之前来店里的那个冰山脸小个子，环顾四周的样子让克拉默以为自己惹了什么仇家然后店要被砸掉了。结果小个子只是冷冷地告诉他让他照看好那个总是出现的巴斯蒂，末了还把一袋金币交给他，说是替巴斯蒂付清欠下的和未来的酒钱。小个子出门时克拉默似乎还被这袋金币搞得摸不着头脑，慌忙跟出去的他见到小个子在身边一个高瘦侍卫的搀扶下上了马，高瘦的侍卫嘴里说个不停，克拉默却只听清一句“拉姆殿下”。

后来巴斯蒂和那天下午见到的高瘦的侍卫走进来的时候侍卫对他眨眨眼。克拉默知道了，这就是传言里的施魏因斯泰格殿下和侍卫长托马斯•穆勒。

拉姆付了很多钱，施魏因斯泰格虽然爱玩爱闹却也没有需要克拉默特别照顾。这之后克拉默坚持用特别酿造的战鹰啤酒专门招待施魏因斯泰格，因为他觉得不能平白接受拉姆的钱。施魏因斯泰格听了后翻了个白眼，说克里斯没关系的，菲利普那家伙有钱得很，他的钱不收白不收。

所以当那个青年向克拉默要“给那边的两位的酒”的时候克拉默坚定地拒绝了。他似乎是个流浪者。身上的衣服还算整洁，但是破旧。他背着个巨大的背囊，里面却空空荡荡。他走近的时候克拉默看见他有一双蓝得发亮的眼睛和一口白牙。他直接坐在了吧台前。

“那边坐的两位，”那人抬起下巴示意，“他们的酒一看就是好酒吧。老板，请给我也来一杯。”

“很抱歉，不过这酒不能卖给你。”克拉默努力微笑着和那人对视。那人扬起眉毛，“为什么？我不会不付账的。”

“这……原因我不能告诉你……”

“那为什么不能卖给我？”那人微微提高了声音，克拉默有些慌乱，穆勒拉拉施魏因斯泰格的衣袖。

“抱歉了，异乡人，”施魏因斯泰格终于开口，“这酒不能卖给你。不过你想喝的话，也不是没有办法，就看你要用什么东西来换了。”

那人转向施魏因斯泰格，蓝眼睛在有些昏暗的灯光下变成一片海。他笑起来的一瞬间似乎有什么沉甸甸的东西撞进施魏因斯泰格心里。大约只是今天喝得的确有点多了。他定定神。“所以，你要用什么来换呢？”他故意拖长了声音，手里拿着酒杯缓缓摇晃，泡沫沾在杯壁上，金黄色的酒液发出诱人的声响。

“我……我用故事跟你换酒，怎么样？”

那晚他讲了什么，施魏因斯泰格早已记不清，他只记得灯光下那双亮亮的蓝眼睛。他看着对方的嘴唇开开合合，那动作被他的大脑无限放慢。他听见对方的笑声，情不自禁地跟着笑起来。最后他们分享了一杯啤酒，泡沫粘在那人的嘴角，那人毫不在意地抬起拇指把它擦掉。

“果然是好酒啊。”那人发出满足的叹息。

“明天我还会来这里的，你来吗？我请你喝酒。”施魏因斯泰格发出没头没脑的邀请。那人笑起来的样子像个孩子，“既然受到了邀请，那么我会来的。”他伸出手，“我叫卢卡斯•波多尔斯基，认识你很荣幸，啤酒先生。”

“叫我巴斯蒂安就好。”施魏因斯泰格握住他的手。那只手干燥，温暖而有力，但很快抽了回去。

“那么，明天见啦，巴斯蒂。”波多尔斯基眨眨眼，把背包甩到后背上，门口的风铃发出清脆的声响，他离开了。

“托马斯，托马斯，喂！别睡了！我们该回去了！”他推醒已经醉倒在吧台上的穆勒，毫不意外地听见他睡梦里咕哝着的“菲利”。

可怜的托马斯。然而施魏因斯泰格的脑海里全是那双蓝眼睛，他勾起嘴角。


	4. Chapter 4

菲利普•拉姆跪在地上，跪在圣安塔伊涅特像前。红毯下的砖石硌得他膝盖生疼，但他不以为意。这是他期待了太久的一刻。安提山的圣安塔伊涅特神庙今天被装点得更为庄严。他四周围满人群，然而鸦雀无声。

这是他的加冕仪式。

“菲利普•拉姆•安塔伊涅特，我将这至高的王冠与权杖授予你，以圣安塔伊涅特的名义，记住你是皇帝，威斯沃菲尔帝国之主，引领圣安塔伊涅特的后人。向你致意，菲利普一世，你将永享力量与光辉。”这是熟悉的声音。他想抬头，主教温暖有力的手掌按在他头上，他甚至能感受到神父轻柔的抚摸。沉甸甸的王冠稳稳地落下，一瞬间压得他喘不过气。那顶王冠由纯金打造，他一清二楚。王冠上镶嵌着夺目的宝石，其中最耀眼的，是王冠正中央那颗巨大的蓝宝石。深夜里他的手无数次感受过它冰冷的棱角，可他却从未像此刻一样厌弃它，厌弃这头顶的重量。主教的手离开他，他站起身。

主教蒂莫•希尔德布兰的模样和从前分毫不差。即使数年未曾相见，他却还像是那个二十二岁的蒂莫•希尔德布兰。拉姆的余光在一旁的镜中瞥见自己，他看见皱纹以肉眼可见的速度爬上自己的脸。他惊恐地看着镜中的自己。希尔德布兰拉住他。温热的手覆在他的脸颊。

“看着我，菲利普。”他说。

他的手上渐渐失去了温度，红润的脸颊上血色开始消失。希尔德布兰直挺挺地向后倒去，拉姆紧紧地抓住他的手，那只手却从他指间逃离。皮肉开始溃烂，开始腐朽，拉姆看见希尔德布兰凹陷的脸颊和眼窝。他尖叫起来，他需要谁来帮帮他，帮帮蒂莫，可没有用，没有用。四周的人失去了面目，拉姆看着他们越逼越近，他们的袖口藏着雪亮的锋刃。他们要让他和蒂莫一起死去。

菲利普•拉姆从噩梦里翻身坐起，浑身大汗淋漓。他还是威斯沃菲尔帝国的二王子拉姆子爵，今年二十六岁，他的父亲刚刚过完六十岁生日，明早要他前去议事。他没有加冕仪式，没有王冠，没有权杖。

他没有蒂莫。

他的心口闷闷地疼。每次梦魇对他的身体都是场折磨。他抓过床头的药不管不顾地塞进嘴里然后给自己灌水，有咸咸的液体顺着脸颊流下来然后和水一起流到下巴流到胸口打湿他的被单。

你自作自受，菲利普•拉姆。有个小小的声音在脑海里响起。是你害死了蒂莫，如果不是因为你，他怎么会死。他会是神父，会是主教，会是受人敬仰的青年才俊。而现在呢。没有人记得他，记得他的人会鄙视他。他孤单地死在边境，甚至没有人为他合上眼睛。菲利普•拉姆，这全都是因为你。

他记得第一次见到蒂莫的样子。十一年前巴拉克的成人礼上，他看见那个高个子少年站在大主教身后，手里捧着装了法器的托盘，少年低着头，额前金色的发丝垂下来挡住他的眼睛。他看见他流畅的侧颜线条，看见他微微翘起的嘴角，看见他刚刚长开的，用什么都掩饰不住的充满生命力的身形。

只有少年懂得怦然心动是为何意。

他向侍卫打听他的名姓，侍卫回答说那是新的助祭，叫蒂莫•希尔德布兰。他点点头让侍卫退下，然后默念他的名字。蒂莫，蒂莫，蒂莫•希尔德布兰。他闭上眼睛。

那之后他找了各种借口与希尔德布兰见面。虽然教规森严，但不管怎么说，希尔德布兰也不过只是个比拉姆年长一岁的孩子。后来他们骑着马出去打猎，希尔德布兰捉来野兔，提着那肥兔子的耳朵交到拉姆手里让拉姆抱着给兔子顺毛；最冷的冬天夜晚，他们在安提山山顶看满天的星星，拉姆带来巴拉克的披风裹在希尔德布兰只穿着单薄长袍的身上；夏天希尔德布兰带着拉姆去了河边，他三两下脱去衣服跃入水中，拉姆慢条斯理地脱了鞋袜坐在岸边看着他。他不能下水，他生来心脏不好，长年服药维持，冷水会诱使他发病。天知道他有多想跟着蒂莫一起跳进水里，而不是只能坐在水边看着蒂莫在夕阳的照耀下闪闪发光。

每到这时他就会觉得浑身无力，由身到心。他清楚，他明白，他们永远隔着这样的距离。他们没有未来。他是王子，希尔德布兰现在是助祭，未来会是神父，会是主教。这世界不容许他们继续下去，没有余地。

但希尔德布兰挂着浑身的水珠向他走来的时候他选择无视这一切。 他们不需要未来。有现在，有这一刻，就够了。他闭上眼，希尔德布兰柔软的嘴唇覆在他的嘴唇上。

如果一切能停在这一刻，拉姆愿意付出所有他拥有的。他听见不远处灌木丛里窸窸窣窣的脚步声。慌忙推开希尔德布兰，他只看见斗篷的一角一闪而过，那人不见了。

他走过去拨开草丛，地上一个亮闪闪的东西让他的心脏瞬间抽紧。那是巴拉克佩剑上的宝石。

第二天早上，他刻意注意了巴拉克的佩剑，宝石果然不见了。

“米夏，你剑上的宝石呢？”他故作不经意地问。

巴拉克的脸色有些难看。“丢了，不知道怎么回事。”他轻描淡写地说。

下午的时候天气很阴沉，拉姆看着满案的财务报表奏章文书，只觉得心情越发烦躁，索性推了桌子站在窗边。侍卫来报，说皇帝陛下召拉姆过去。拉姆即刻前往。他推门进去，奥利弗一世背对着他。不知为什么，拉姆觉得父亲的背影格外苍老。

“菲利普，蒂莫•希尔德布兰去西疆了。他更适合那里。”奥利弗一世开口，拉姆的大脑瞬间失去了运转的能力。父亲知道了。去西疆，那么蒂莫被流放了。

“菲利普，你是我最聪明的一个儿子。你自己应该清楚，什么该做什么不该做。蒂莫玷污了圣安塔伊涅特的荣誉，所以被流放，他的事情就到此为止。他已经离开了。你也不用再考虑了。去吧。”

拉姆不知道自己是怎么离开又是怎么回到房间的。他只知道他再也见不到蒂莫了。是自己害了他。他不敢去想像蒂莫是怎么离开的，那些士兵，他们把他拖走，他身上只有那件单薄的长袍。他会受伤，他会饥饿，神应允过他的未来统统灰飞烟灭。边疆会摧残他直到他死去，毫不留情。

他想起草丛中的宝石。米夏埃尔，米夏埃尔，他擦干眼里的泪水。

菲利普•拉姆闭上眼睛。希尔德布兰被流放后不久，西疆传书，言及近日西疆传染病大流行，死伤无数，他急忙与财政大臣和医官制定计划止损。深夜无眠，他想了又想，写了张便笺，“近日前往西疆的那位因玷污了圣安塔伊涅特而被流放的神职人员，他是否染病？”他怀着最渺小的希望放出那只信鸽，等待着西疆的回音。

鸽子回来的时候是个暴雨的日子。那尽责的信使拼命敲打着他的窗玻璃。一张湿透了的小纸条绑在鸽子脚上。他双手颤抖，几乎解不下绳结。

“殿下问及的犯人蒂莫•希尔德布兰已病亡。”

他一遍一遍读着那墨迹洇开的语句，直到他终于放弃解读出更多的含义。蒂莫，米夏埃尔，米夏埃尔•巴拉克。他闭上眼睛。他没有眼泪。那颗叫复仇的种子是巴拉克亲手种在他心里的，是的。蒂莫的死，就是它发芽的最后条件。

当时还是侍卫的穆勒进来提醒他吃药的时候拉姆已经把自己裹在被子里睡着了。所以拉姆不知道，穆勒扶他起身的时候，他在梦里念出了蒂莫的名字。

二十六岁的菲利普•拉姆精神抖擞地穿好衣服拉开门，苍白的脸上一如既往地读不出情绪。他的父兄在会议厅等待着他。侍卫长穆勒跟在他身后。


	5. Chapter 5

“父亲，我坚持认为，我们没必要将帕斯特收归自己的领土。正如米夏之前所言，帕斯特人撕毁《黑湖条约》时自不量力，三年过去国力大大衰退。经济近乎崩溃，民众怨声载道。此时的帕斯特帝国不过是个面积巨大的烂摊子。如果将帕斯特帝国纳入我们的版图，我担心这个巨大的累赘也会将我们拖垮，不如……”拉姆的发言被生生打断，巴拉克站起身。拉姆咬咬下唇，坐回椅子。

“父亲，我认为，此时正是我们彻底征服帕斯特帝国的最佳时机。帕斯特此时正处低谷，我们的国力已数倍于其。何况帕斯特人骨血里便流淌着背信弃义的因子，如果再次签订条约，难保不会爆发下一场战争。不如斩草除根，将帕斯特从地图上抹去，将我们的旗帜插上他们的城堡。这样也算是杀鸡儆猴，警戒四方国家，让他们再不敢轻举妄动。有百利而无一害，不知为什么我的弟弟一定要反对我。”巴拉克深深地看了拉姆一眼，他身后的武将们发出啧啧的赞叹。巴拉克的嘴角几不可查地翘起来。

“米夏，我并无冒犯之意，不过请问，你慷慨陈词之前，有没有考虑过我们自己的国库与百姓？三年来内政部所有文件我都一一过问，我们的财政赤字连年逼近红线，军备支出占了绝大部分。经济未曾崩溃也不过只是苦苦支撑，在这样的情况下我们又如何帮助新的领地复兴？经济无法复兴，民怨即无法排解，叛乱与内战的发生亦不过是时间问题。况且近年征兵无数，青壮年劳动力已有一半被送上战场，在这样的情况下，我并不知道我们有什么必要一定要攻占帕斯特帝国，贪心不足终将招致恶果，我想请父亲三思，而后决定。为国当为长远计，不能只看眼前风光，米夏，你觉得呢？”

拉姆此话一出，议事厅里似乎转了风向。不仅拉姆身旁的内朝文官们大多颔首，巴拉克身边的将军们也有几位似乎动摇了。巴拉克落于下风，面色略有不善。似乎这场持续三天的争论终于要走向完结，他即将建立的功业，踏着圣安塔伊涅特的脚步为帝国继续扩大版图的功业，将要化为泡影。不过他不甘心——

“好了。”奥利弗一世三天来第一次开口，“众位和我的孩子们的意见我已经明了。米夏，你可带军队回战场去了。若帕斯特帝国有议和的意向，则我将派使团择期签订新的条约；若他们仍冥顽不灵负隅顽抗，那我们就将他们扫荡殆尽。菲利普，修撰国书，向帕斯特皇帝阐明利害，七日后寄出。”

菲利普·拉姆走出议事厅，穆勒匆忙向他走来。他附在拉姆耳边，“菲利，出事了，刚刚有一伙人想闯进皇宫，和近卫军交火了！”

“然后呢？”拉姆微微挑眉。

“人已经暂时关起来了，在近卫军手里。近卫军那边伤了一个年轻的士兵……”穆勒语气里带着些迟疑。

“怎么了？”

“伤得有点重，胳膊被刺了一剑，我自作主张把他交给米洛了。”穆勒讪笑着。拉姆笑着敲在他头上，“就你聪明。那士兵就交给你了。把他的名字给我。”

“我想想……克罗斯，他叫托尼·克罗斯。”

“那个近卫军选拔的时候全部科目考核成绩第一的克罗斯吗？”拉姆挑起眉毛。

“是的，就是他。”

“非常好。既然近卫军的老大那么支持米夏，那么他们是时候换个新的领袖了。”


	6. Chapter 6

施魏因斯泰格坐在战鹰的吧台前发呆。认识波多尔斯基还不到一周，却总有种相见恨晚的感觉。他闭起眼睛回忆这几天的一切。波多尔斯基是个神出鬼没的人，是的，他永远不知道波多尔斯基何时出现又何时消失，这就像他本人一样充满了惊喜。

就像昨天，昨天他们约定在战鹰酒馆门口见面。波尔蒂——他自己也不知道自己什么时候开始这样叫他——说这个季节山上野兔的皮毛质量很好，打猎追兔子本身也是两个人都很喜欢的活动。于是施魏因斯泰格早早等在酒馆门口，那个时候小克拉默甚至都还没打开门。可是波多尔斯基没有来，一直没有来。其间施魏因斯泰格喝了杯饮料，和刚开门的克拉默闲扯了几句，围观了一场牌局，然后听几个慌慌张张的客商用不知道哪里的口音飞速描述了一场袭击。似乎是有飞贼想要从王宫侧翼闯进去，但被近卫军发现了，双方火并一场，互有损伤，也抓了几个活口，不过对方领头的人却逃走了。

施魏因斯泰格听得兴致缺缺，正巧这时波多尔斯基推门而入。等人来到近前，他才发现波多尔斯基气喘吁吁，脸颊发红，像是跑了许久的样子。他忙拉过把椅子把人安置在上面，又扬声喊克拉默拿了杯水来。波多尔斯基一仰头把水喝尽，伏在桌子上喘得像是犯了什么病，直听得施魏因斯泰格胆战心惊。他小心翼翼地伸出手去拍拍波多尔斯基的后背，等着他蓝眼睛的朋友调整气息。

“你……你怎么了？”他放轻了声音问道。

“没事没事。”波多尔斯基终于抬起头来，冲着他咧嘴笑开，“昨晚邻居闹得太晚，我没睡好，今早起晚了。怕你等得太急，就一路跑过来。”

“这样啊，没关系。”施魏因斯泰格也笑起来，“住处不如意的话，要不要去我家住？我家房间很多的。”

“不必了。”波多尔斯基笑着回答，“平日里我到处走动，出门回去也没个定时，就不麻烦你了。”见他态度坚决，施魏因斯泰格也没继续劝说。“那我们走吧。”波多尔斯基把水杯推还给克拉默，起身与施魏因斯泰格一同出了门。

在安提山上奔跑追猎的感觉是施魏因斯泰格从小就喜欢的。以前是托马斯跟着他，后来托马斯天天围着菲利普转，他就自己在山上跑来跑去。虽然如此，山顶是不能去的，那里是圣安塔伊涅特的神庙，除了祭典，其他的时候不能靠近，即使是祭典的日子，也只有王储可以进入。这座山一年四季都有不同的风光，然而背负皇家圣山的名号，普通百姓是极少靠近这里的。这给了施魏因斯泰格一片私人的领地。在很久以前拉姆也会来到山上，但他们多半会在山脚就分开，拉姆要去找希尔德布兰，他一直都知道。所以希尔德布兰死后拉姆一直没有来过，施魏因斯泰格也没有再提起。说到底，他还是怕碰了拉姆的伤心事。巴拉克倒是从不在除了祭典以外的时候来这里。“安提山有什么好玩的。”他会这样拒绝施魏因斯泰格的提议然后装作路过克洛泽的门口，敲开门进去坐坐。

但现在情况变得不同了。这座山不再只是他一个人的。还有波尔蒂，有时候他希望那是“他的”波尔蒂。当波多尔斯基提着兔子的长耳朵向他走来的时候，他几乎感受到那种莫名的热流流进四肢百骸让他想要哭泣流泪让他想要把面前的人一把揽进怀里让他想要与他去到天涯海角只要能一直在一起——但他终究还是知道那不可能。拉姆的事情就是前车之鉴。以他的身份又如何能与波尔蒂长久地在一起？

“你的兔子呢，Schweini？”蓝眼睛的男孩子这样问他。

“我现在就去捉，等着吧，我肯定能捉到更大更肥的兔子。”他自信地笑起来跑掉。“那我就在这等你回来！”身后的人冲他大声喊道。很好，拉姆当年的心情，他终于是能理解了。下一秒他把这一切抛到脑后，山间的风从口腔灌进喉咙灌进心里，他大笑起来，波多尔斯基在他身后追着他。

“拉姆殿下。”穆勒敲了门进屋，拉姆正把自己埋在一张扶手椅里。他一手拿笔一手举着奏报，正在上面勾勾画画，听见有人进来方才抬头，“托马斯，飞贼的事情有眉目了吗？”

“正在审，但我们的人什么都问不出来。只是那些人身上……”穆勒语带迟疑。

“身上怎么了？有什么东西吗？”拉姆挑眉看他。

“他们的左肩上都有红鹰标记。”穆勒飞快地说完。

“红鹰？你确定吗？”拉姆微微坐直了身子，“不是别的什么帮会标记？”

“不是，这个我可以确定……”

“如果真的是这样……事态就更有趣了。”拉姆喃喃自语道，“那个克罗斯呢？他去了克洛泽先生那里没有？”

“你这里的剑伤其实并没有太大危险，就是伤口有些深，消过毒敷了药草就好。”刚刚给年轻人包扎过手臂，克洛泽坐回椅子。年轻的士兵起身向他行礼，“谢谢您，先生。”

“不必客气，我是医生，治病救人是我的职责，就像您一样，克罗斯先生，舍身应敌是您的职责，您也出色地完成了它，不是吗？”医官脸上笑意和煦，年轻人的耳朵竟微微红起来。“叫我托尼就好，先生。说起来还不知道您的名字？”

“米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽，也不必叫我先生，叫米洛就好。”克洛泽向克罗斯伸出手去。克罗斯迟疑了一下，回握住他。年轻人的手很有力，掌心也火热，从克洛泽发凉的手掌烧到心里，灼得克洛泽心口有些发痛。他松开年轻人的手。“明天这个时候来找我换药吧，托尼。”他送克罗斯到门口，克罗斯冲着他点点头，微一施礼转身离开，脚步轻快如同每一个少年。克洛泽在他身后微微叹口气。


	7. Chapter 7

巴拉克再次启程去西疆的时候是个雨天，一地湿滑泥泞，见了鬼的坏天气，和四年前希尔德布兰被流放的那天一样。不同的是巴拉克有皇宫里所有人、都城里所有人来为他送行，而蒂莫只有几个拉扯着他的肮脏的士兵；巴拉克有铠甲骏马佩剑与勋章，而蒂莫只有一件拉扯得破旧的长袍。拉姆没法让自己停下这样的想法。他尝试过各种方法让自己在这种时刻不要想起蒂莫，但一切只是徒劳。他还是会想起这一切，想起祭坛边那个金发的青年。然后他还是会走上前去拥抱他的兄长，对他说一切顺利，愿圣安塔伊涅特保佑你。

施魏因斯泰格与兄长拥抱时显得心不在焉。自己最小的弟弟让巴拉克有些无奈，但他没说什么，只是用力地抱了抱施魏因斯泰格，“巴斯蒂，别让父亲太为你操心。”他附在弟弟耳边说。施魏因斯泰格点点头，眼神有些迷离。昨晚一定是又出宫去玩了，巴拉克这样想。他最后看了一眼这座城市这些人，然后骑上马离开。拉姆目送巴拉克远去，士兵与战马扬起滚滚烟尘。如果不出意外，这场战争就要结束，巴拉克很快就会回来。在巴拉克回来以前，他得做好准备。

“克罗斯最近有去找米洛吗？”他靠在扶手椅里问道。“他去了，除了正常的换药之外还会额外逗留些时间，有时还会在休息的时候过去。他似乎很喜欢与克洛泽先生聊天。”穆勒回答道。

“很好，”拉姆颔首，“米洛怎么看？”

“克洛泽先生说他是个很有野心的人，他不会满足于眼前一个区区士兵的地位的。”

“非常不错。希望我们没有看错人。对了，让你办的事情怎么样了？”

“放心吧，拉姆殿下，近卫军那个统领，真是不怎么干净，办事还全不留心。他的罪证随便搜集都有一打，加在一起怎么都能让他被流放了。”

“嗯，你继续搜集，越多越好。必须万无一失。等时机到了再把这些都交给阿内，让他去弹劾这个所谓的大统领。等克罗斯伤好了，给他在宫墙内外安排点麻烦，让他自己去解决。那种……能让他立功的，麻烦……”拉姆沉吟着。

“您放心吧。我自有分寸，会让他做好当新统领的准备的。”穆勒笑起来。“那就好，你先出去吧。”拉姆揉揉眉心。穆勒走到门口突然转身，扯出来一个全是褶子的笑脸，“菲利，今晚要不要出去喝点什么？最近巴斯蒂出去都不带着我了。”

“他不带你你就自己出去好了，去吧，不用偷偷溜走，我给你假期。”拉姆头也不抬地说。没有回答，这不太穆勒。然后拉姆再抬起头时被无声无息站在自己面前还一脸委屈的人吓了一跳。尴尬的沉默弥漫了整个房间。拉姆也不说话，两人就这样对视。最后到底还是穆勒先败下阵来。“好吧，”他有些懊恼地转了身，“那我还是回自己房间睡觉去吧。别忘了吃药，菲利。我就不来打扰你了。”言语间的难过刻意又夸张，拉姆竟生生笑了出来。“行了，”他宣布着，“我跟你去就是了。”

穆勒几乎是蹿回到他的面前。“那今晚我在你门口等你，忙完了出门找我就好。”拉姆笑着点头答允，穆勒离开的时候一脸开心得不得了的样子。连关上门的声音似乎都轻快了许多。

拉姆得承认，答应和穆勒出去，他是有别的打算的。坐在战鹰酒吧里，眼前的场景告诉他他想看的都在这了。不远处的吧台边他的弟弟正背对着他坐在那里喝今晚的第二杯酒，一个年轻人走过来径自坐在施魏因斯泰格身边。施魏因斯泰格抬眼招呼他，那个年轻人亲昵地把胳膊搭在他身上，克拉默很快给他们上了酒。

“今天你来得很早啊，波尔蒂。”等波多尔斯基落了座，施魏因斯泰格说道，“来的这么早我都没法罚你喝酒了。”

“一般情况下，比起喝酒我还是更愿意给你讲点故事听，Schweini。谢谢你，克里斯。”波多尔斯基对克拉默点头示意，“今天没有故事，克里斯，你可以安心去忙了。”

“你们每天晚上就是来讲故事的吗？”传来一个声音，施魏因斯泰格回头就看见拉姆举着啤酒站在自己身后。波多尔斯基显然有些惊讶，“这位是……？”他有些迟疑地看向施魏因斯泰格。“这位是我哥哥菲利普，菲利普，这是波尔蒂，卢卡斯·波多尔斯基，我的朋友。”最初的惊讶过后，施魏因斯泰格倒是显得很轻松。拉姆向波多尔斯基伸出手，年轻人有力的手回握住他。他闪亮的蓝眼睛让拉姆心里一动。“波多尔斯基先生是从哪里来的？”他漫不经心地问道。

“我是从斯尔曼边境来的，施魏因斯泰格先生。”波多尔斯基这样对拉姆说。拉姆微微一笑，并没纠正他的错误。这意味着自己的弟弟还没告诉这个异乡人，他真正的姓氏是安塔伊涅特，施魏因斯泰格不过是一个中间名而已。

“那一定要让巴斯蒂好好带你在城里转转，切菲城还是有很多好玩的东西的。我就先不打扰了，下次再见。”拉姆礼貌地道别。穆勒在座位上冲他招手。

“那就是巴斯蒂看上的人。”穆勒一脸不怀好意的笑容，“卢卡斯·波多尔斯基。他眼睛可真好看，是不是，菲利？性格也好，你看他的笑容，他还很会讲故事，是个很好玩的人。”

“你，回去查查他的背景。”拉姆只是淡淡说了这样一句。斯尔曼帝国的红鹰标记在他眼前挥之不去。


	8. Chapter 8

“殿下，”年轻的将军在营帐中央单膝跪地，胸前阿纳托洛的纹章折射金属的光芒，“我不明白——”

“曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，你不明白什么？这是命令，战争的目标发生了改变。我们现在要做的是完成它。”巴拉克的情绪显得有些激动，营帐里鸦雀无声。谁也没见过巴拉克这样与阿纳托洛军团的主将说话。他真的生气了。

“可是我们已经走到了这一步，大好局面摆在眼前，难道真的要放弃吗？”诺伊尔试图再做一番努力。他真的不甘心，不甘心就这样放手。这片他为之奋斗三年的土地，真的要从指间溜走吗。

巴拉克转过身去不再看诺伊尔一眼。沉默良久才传出他听不出感情的声音，“这是父亲的意思，也是帝国的意愿，我不能违抗，你们都走吧。”

“曼努，你不该这样的。”出了营门，他身形修长的同侪叫住他。那人一身的铠甲银光闪闪，帽盔上深蓝色的丝缨随着脚步颤动。

“有什么不应该？”曼努埃尔·诺伊尔挑起眉，转过身去面对他的朋友，普洛忒斯军团的年轻主将，贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯。“贝尼，你难道就甘心我们这样放弃掉吗？前方战局大好，我们本可以一直进军。我们会成功的，你难道不相信吗，贝尼——”

“我相信，曼努。但我也相信陛下做出这样的决断是有他的理由的。朝中文臣武将众多，这必定是所有人商定的决议，也一定有许多你我没有考虑到的因素。你我是帝国的军人，理应服从帝国的命令。”赫韦德斯试图劝说他，跟着他的年轻人却皱着眉开口，“贝尼，我不同意你这样的说法。如果他们真的理由充足，至少要与我们解释，现下这样的一道命令算是怎么回事？”这少年无论容貌身形，都与赫韦德斯极相似，那是他的表弟，被所有人寄予厚望的普洛忒斯继承人尤里安·德拉克斯勒。“尤里安！”赫韦德斯转过头去，语气里带点愠怒。

“尤里安，你这话就有些不对了，更何况，贝尼是你的哥哥，你的语气最好放尊重一点。”懒洋洋的声音从他们身后传来，说话间那人已走到他们中间。“我们的事情才不需要你来管，胡梅尔斯，什么时候赫尔墨斯军团的人有资格对普洛忒斯的人指手画脚了？”德拉克斯勒对穿着金色铠甲的男人说，语气与面色一样不善。“瞧瞧这孩子，贝尼，你可得好好管教一下了。”马茨·胡梅尔斯只是翘起嘴角冲着赫韦德斯一笑，并不生气。赫韦德斯瞪他一眼，没有搭腔，拽着还想争辩的德拉克斯勒转头就走，留诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯站在原地。

“尤里安的性格可真是有趣。”胡梅尔斯笑起来。诺伊尔白他一眼，“你整天除了跟尤里安斗嘴然后惹贝尼心烦就没什么别的爱好了吗，马茨？”“我也想打牌啊，比逗尤里安好玩多了。但托马斯和拉姆殿下都不在，只有我们俩怎么打？”黑发男人耸耸肩，那副样子看起来居然很像街头的浪荡子，“要我说，这战争最好赶紧结束，我们好回切菲城。西疆有什么好，如果真的吞并了帕斯特帝国，只怕再过十年八年我们也回不去，还要在这替帕斯特人收拾他们的烂摊子。你说呢，曼努？所以说，这次巴拉克殿下带回这样的命令，我还是挺高兴的。”

诺伊尔怔住，沉思片刻。胡梅尔斯说的话的确有些道理。方才一时激动，他竟没有想到。胡梅尔斯见他发愣，拍了拍他的肩膀，“别发呆了，我这几天在教萨米打牌，你要不要也去找个搭档？没有那两位，我们也还是可以苦中作乐的嘛。”

“就你的水平，还是不要乱教别人了，马茨。再教下去，只怕萨米一辈子也上不了牌桌了。”诺伊尔冷冷道，“我要去找热罗姆了，等我教会了他，你就等着把你那份军饷都交给我吧。”

“话可不要说得太绝，摩罗斯的萨米·赫迪拉，他有多聪明人人都知道，只怕我把他教会之后，你我都得甘拜下风啊。”

“你就那么有自信吗，马茨？那我们就拭目以待好了。不过说起来，你怎么不去教你自己的副将，非要拉上人家萨米？”

“你说马尔科吗？他最近整日与那两个小军医混在一起，说到底三个人也都还是孩子，比尤里安大不了多少。我就不去招惹他们了。”

“哪两个小军医？”诺伊尔玩心大起，追问道。

“还不是那个马里奥·格策和那个安德烈·许尔勒。”胡梅尔斯嘴角一撇，“他们仨成天呆在一起，现在我几乎都看不到马尔科的人影。”

“然后这就成了你去骚扰萨米和贝尼的理由？马茨·胡梅尔斯，我看这就是你把那两个孩子故意介绍给罗伊斯的原因吧。”

“你看看，怎么就变成‘骚扰’了？我去找萨米是去教他玩牌的，让他多掌握一些技能，以后说不定什么时候就能用上；至于贝尼……那是贝尼自己邀请我去他那里喝茶的。”

“你觉得我会信吗？不说贝尼，就是尤里安在，都不可能同意贝尼请你去喝茶。贝尼多宠着他难道你不知道？下次编故事之前注意下逻辑，别总是一下就被人拆穿了。回见，马茨。”诺伊尔懒得再理他，挥挥手便离开了。至于胡梅尔斯愿不愿意承认他说的是事实，那就不在他的考虑范围之内了。


	9. Chapter 9

“Schweini，”躺在安提山的草坪上，波多尔斯基悄声对施魏因斯泰格说，“你害怕变老吗？”

他说这话的时候头顶是清澈的夜空，繁星闪烁如同梦境般缺少真实感。他们是来看流星的，带着从克拉默那里拿来的暖身的烈酒还有一肚子的闲话。施魏因斯泰格细心地带来两件披风，其中一件围在波多尔斯基身上。他们先是坐着，然后并排躺在安提山茂盛的青草上。流星没有出现，他们还在等待。时间终究显得有些漫长。当他们讲完了最近城里的故事，讲完了波多尔斯基冰雪覆盖的家乡，讲完了施魏因斯泰格小时候做的那些蠢事，沉默最终降临。然而这感觉并不令人难过。他们还在彼此的身边，连呼吸声都是种令人愉悦安宁的陪伴。

施魏因斯泰格没说话。波多尔斯基顿了顿。他听见身边人均匀的呼吸声。

“我有时候觉得变老是件很可怕的事情，这样是不是很傻？”他自顾自地说下去，声音低得如同耳语，“就像现在，我们都还是很年轻的人。脸上没有皱纹，头发浓密茂盛，眼睛明亮有神，就像你，Schweini。还有肆意挥霍的笑声和永远不会疲累的身体……我有时候想起我的父亲、我的祖父。我想起我祖父躺在床上，用他满是斑点皱纹的手握着我的。我想起他浑浊的眼睛里流下来一滴泪光，因为我的母亲不得不扯着嗓子告诉他，他最喜欢的花开了，而他并不能再下床去看了。他们一直说我长得很像他年轻的时候。我真害怕啊，Schweini。我照着镜子的时候想起我的祖父，我想起他年轻的时候和我一样，而当我老了，我也会变成那种可悲的样子。就像现在，Schweini，你说，他年轻的时候和我现在所看到的是不是同一片星空呢？”

他支起身看施魏因斯泰格的侧脸。那张轮廓分明的脸在星光下显得格外英俊。他的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动，投下浅浅的阴影。

他大概睡着了，波多尔斯基这样想。于是波多尔斯基俯下身，他并不知道自己为什么要这样做。有什么力量驱使着他，或许他只是想把施魏因斯泰格的面容看得更清楚，他不知道。也许人们把这叫做命中注定。总之他俯下身。他看见施魏因斯泰格笔直的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇。本应在熟睡的人伸手扣住他后脑，动作快得他来不及反应。

他就这样与施魏因斯泰格对视。他第一次这样近地看着对方深灰色的眸子，嗯，也没有那么灰。他能感受到自己急促的呼吸，他应该躲开吗？或许他应该躲开，然后像平时一样故作无事地笑起来说嗨Schweini你吓了我一跳。可是他做不到，或许他也并不想做。几秒，或者几世纪。他感觉自己无法思考，他满眼都是施魏因斯泰格看不出情绪的灰色眸子和薄薄的嘴唇。他从没发现那双唇这样诱人。老天，他以前只吻过姑娘。他想起斯尔曼边境那家小酒馆里的女招待。那是个年轻得过分的姑娘，他吻上去的时候她哭了出来，而他甚至并没有用上舌头。一个令人印象深刻的湿漉漉的亲吻。他想起那姑娘并没有一双薄薄的嘴唇。

波多尔斯基最终也不知道是谁先吻住了谁。回忆起这个场面，波多尔斯基会诚实地告诉你，这一切太突然，可能是他们同时吻住了对方。他们热切地亲吻着，波多尔斯基支撑身体的手臂抬起来，他滚到施魏因斯泰格的身上去了。施魏因斯泰格的舌尖试探着伸进他的口腔，他没有拒绝，而是拉近了两个人的距离。男人的舌头并不柔软，多了分粗糙与狂野，就像他几乎从不遮掩的一切想法。波多尔斯基不甘示弱地吻回去。他们唇舌交缠。有人先用了牙齿，如同野兽间的撕咬，波多尔斯基尝到了血的味道。是啊，这是男人之间的吻，确实该有点不一样。最起码，这不是个湿漉漉的温柔的亲吻。

最后让他们分开的是令人晕眩的缺氧感觉。波多尔斯基气喘吁吁地倒在一旁的草地上，像个得了赛跑冠军心满意足的孩子。施魏因斯泰格伸手揽过他的肩膀。他似乎想要说些什么，波多尔斯基伸手按住他的胸膛。

“看！流星！”他指着天空笑起来。


	10. Chapter 10

“他们回来了！巴拉克殿下回来了！”送信的少年有一副好嗓子，他的声音在清晨的集市里划开了一个口子，“我们赢了！”

巴拉克骑马走在队伍最前端享受着他的臣民们的欢呼与赞美。他抬起手和百姓们打着招呼，脸上挂着胜利的微笑。是的，他带着胜仗，带着丰厚的战利品，带着《第二黑湖条约》回到切菲城来——这份条约将在未来的很长一段时间内控制帕斯特人的野心与欲望，让他们心甘情愿做威斯沃菲尔帝国的附庸。在他身后的是军容整肃的将士们。红狮旗的阿纳托洛、蓝鹰旗的普洛忒斯、黄蜂旗的赫尔墨斯、绿色龙旗的摩罗斯，四位主将在各自的队伍最前端，铠甲闪闪发亮。德拉克斯勒跟在赫韦德斯身边——年少英俊的普洛忒斯继承人收获了姑娘们最多的花束，年轻人咧嘴笑起来。

欢乐的平静被打破不过是一个瞬间的事情。有人冲进了摩罗斯的队伍。是个女人。“你们杀了我的儿子！把我的儿子还给我！”她哭嚎着，声音里满是绝望，“杀人犯！为了你们那些无用的荣光！你们杀死了我的儿子！”胡梅尔斯回过头，他看见赫迪拉几乎是僵在了那里。摩罗斯的赫迪拉，聪慧、忠诚而又过于善良。他叹口气，招呼来几个士兵，叫他们把那女人拖走。军队继续向前，音乐与欢呼再次响起，就像什么也没有发生过一样。什么也没有发生过。

“陛下要确定新的骑士团成员了吗？”拉姆问道。

“大约是吧。”穆勒回答，“毕竟上一届骑士团的成员已经老去，再难堪大任，也是时候任命新人了。”

“让我想想，七骑士，四个军团各自的主将，近卫军的统领克罗斯——顺便说一句，那年轻人真的很优秀，我们的准王储大人，还有继承人……今年哪个继承人最被看好来着？”

“大约是普洛忒斯的德拉克斯勒吧。”

“贝尼的表弟吗？那是个好孩子。我觉得我们大概该指点他一下。”

“那我们可以邀请他一起来打牌啊——”穆勒几乎是两眼放光了。

“我珍惜自己的听力，托马斯。我还不想被贝尼吼到失聪。”拉姆白了他一眼，扯起嘴角笑起来。

迎接军队凯旋的宫宴一如既往地丰盛又令人难以下咽，多半是因为大家都各怀心事又必须要做出一副惺惺相惜的样子。拉姆举着酒杯在大厅里转悠，德拉克斯勒凑在诺伊尔旁边听着笑话，眼神却不住地往赫韦德斯的方向飘，顺着他眼神的方向拉姆看见赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯在举杯痛饮，他们俩倒是有趣，像是从来不在意普洛忒斯和赫尔墨斯几个世代的尴尬关系。胡梅尔斯的右手边本该是赫迪拉，善良的骑士在被那个疯婆子冲撞了之后便显得心事重重，脸色也不是太好，国王敬酒之后他便找了个借口早早离场。稍远的地方是阿纳托洛那位皮肤黝黑的副将博阿滕，稳重踏实的男人此刻靠在阳台的围栏，和赫尔墨斯的军医格策不知聊着什么。克洛泽一如既往地站在纽斯文堡图旁边，他身边微笑着的金发年轻人就是托尼·克罗斯了。年轻人第一次参加宫宴，却并不拘谨。火红的近卫军将官制服与闪亮的马靴衬得他的蓝眼睛分外好看。至于另一个背影，不用想，一定是巴拉克。拉姆想起下午议事时的场景来。巴拉克听说近卫军统领被弹劾下台又换了个年轻人的时候，那表情可以说是相当精彩了。不知他们三个站在一起又该是多诡异尴尬的氛围，拉姆决定还是暂时不要过去比较好。至于他的好弟弟巴斯蒂，很明显，又溜出去了。不过这次他留下了托马斯。自从他遇到那个斯尔曼青年，托马斯在他那里似乎就失了宠，巴斯蒂已经好一阵没有喊他去喝酒了。现在他正坐在诺伊尔旁边，和诺伊尔讨论着牌桌上那些事，不过很明显，他只不过是想勾引旁边的德拉克斯勒一起来玩。拉姆有些无奈地摇摇头，不过还是走了过去。如果真的能在小小的牌桌上搞定这么一位前途无量的继承人，就算被贝尼吼了大概也值得吧。

“城堡里最近总是丢东西呢……”宴会结束之后，拉姆在回房的路上听到路过的宫仆们聊着天。

“说来也怪，倒也从来不丢什么重要的东西，尽是些批阅完许久堆在那积灰的文件，值钱的东西可是什么也没少……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脸鱼副本：致梅苏特


End file.
